Colégio Nakashima
by Micaela Higurashi
Summary: Colégio Nakashima esconde um segredo...Que será descoberto por 2 alunos. Como lidarão com esse mistério? Leia para descobrir...


Capítulo 1 – Vida Nova.

- Kagome? - Disse a Srt . Higurashi entrando no quarto da filha .

- Sim , Kami - Sama ? - Disse Kagome lançando um olhar triste.

- Você já terminou de arrumar suas malas? Seu pai já esta lá em baixo nos esperando . A Yuka e o Kouga estão esperando você para se despedir. -

**Kagome POV'S On : **

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi . Tenho 15 anos , cabelos pretos e franja rebelde . Dizem que sou muito brava mas me julgo compreensiva e carinhosa! , Moro em Fukushima , estudo em uma excelente escola , tenho muitos amigos , com destaque a Yuka . Ela é aquela amiga para todas as horas , cabelos curtos e pretos , e olhos castanhos como os meus . E é claro naõ poderia me esquecer de Kouga , meu namorado . Eu gosto muuuuuuito dele e não queria me separar . Mas terei , sabem porque? Irei me mudar agorinha para Tokio por causa do trabalho dos meus pais ... Vida nova , escola nova .

Vou morar em uma casa ao lado da casa da minha prima Sango . Faz 3 anos que não a vejo, mas ela é super legal e nos damos super bem . A sorte é que estudaremos no mesmo colégio , e ela me prometeu me convidar para o ''grupinho de amigos'' que ela tem.

Desci, e lá estavam Yuka e Kouga.

- Kagome! - Yuka com lágrimas nos olhos veio me abraçar . - Não se esqueça de mim ok ? Me mande um e-mail para me contar como está a vida lá, seus novos amigos , tá? - Disse soluçando e dando um sorriso divertido . - Qualquer dia eu te visitarei! Te adoro...Muito! - Começou a chorar.

- Yuka ... - Disse eu chorando também ainda abraçada a ela. - Você é demais , também te adoro amiga ... Não deixa a Eri por fogo em tudo! - Eu ri . - Não se esquece de mim , ok? - Nos separamos. Eu olhei para Kouga e ele olhou para mim . Ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando. Até que eu corri para abraçá - lo e desabei em lágrimas. - Kouga...

- Então Kagome ... esse é o fim... - Ele dizia chorando também.- Não esquece que eu te amo , Kah -chan .

- Também te amo Kouga - kun.

- Vou te ligar sempre . E conversamos no msn pela _webcam _!... Então... - Ele deu um longo suspiro. - Adeus Kagome.

- Adeus Kouga . - Dei um longo selinho nele e entrei no carro ainda desabando em lágrimas. Dei tchau para meus queridos até virar na esquina. Na chegada do aeroporto...

- Acalme-se Filha! - Meu pai afagava meus cabelos. - Vai dar tudo certo , você vai ver . - Dizia na fila do portão de embarque.

- Seu pai tem razão, você fara amigos e quem sabe arranja outro menino .

- Não mamãe , o Kouga será sempre o único ...- Eu era grossa com as palavras.

- Querida ... Você não sabe ... Pode encontrar uma outra pessoa !-Meu celular começa a tocar :

- _Alô?_

_- Oi Kagomeeeee! _

_-Oi Sango!_

_- Amiga,já estamos esperando você, eu e minha tia Selly estamos tão anciosas!_

_- Também estamos com saudades, Sango!_

_- Com essa voz aí não parece ..._

_- Eu estou bem não se preocupe!_

_- Ótimo , porque assim que você chegar nós vamos no shopping para você se adequar ao visual de Tokio!_

_- Mas.._

_- Mas nada Kagome!Não aceito um "Não" como resposta ! Te vejo em duas horas! Tchaaau!_

_- Tchau Sango - Chan!_

Durante o vôo, serviram um sanduiche quente ( N/A : Eu adoro quando servem sanduiche quente! Ta parei , voltando a fic...) refrigerante e uns biscoitinhos recheados salgados. Depois de pousar fomos pegar as malas e eu coloquei no meu Mp4 The Kill do 30 seconds to mars. Já disse que amo rock e Heavy metal? Quando virei pro lado vi uma adolescente com uma cara grudada no vidro. ¬¬ Era Sango . Assim que eu sai so faltava ela me derrubar no chão . Admito que minha prima é doidinha ... Não posso falar nada , também sou maluquete mas me controlo um pouco mais.

- KAGOME QUE SAUDADES! - Berrava ela . - Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar , escola , fofocas , muito mais! - Ela me abraçou .

- Sango, senti tanta a sua falta . Me lembro da ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Sim foi numa sorveteria de Fukushima que eu xinguei o sorveteiro porque ele deixou cair um cabelo no meu sorvete! - Dei um sorriso . Por mais que eu estivesse triste por abandonar Kouga e Yuka eu estava muito feliz , porque adorava a Sango ela é muito legal , e essa coisa de ''Vida nova,escola nova , amigos novos'' não parece ser tão ruim ,é emocionante! - Srt e sr Higurashi , posso levá - la pro shopping?

- Se a Kagome quiser . -Minha mãe dizia.

- Então Kagome? -Ela olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos azuis tinha os cabelos lisos e compridos pretos , e sempre prende o cabelo em rabo de cavalo desde que me entendo como gente.

- Não sei Sango ... - Foi pior do que eu pensava , ela usou sua arma secreta. Sango tem um enorme talento para convencer as pessoas . Ela faz biquinho e carinha tristonha de cachorro pidão, e sério mesmo : Resistir é impossível . Ela seria capaz de convencer um gato a parar de perseguir um rato só com o olhar .

- Sim!

- êeêbaa! - Ela me puxou abriu a porta do taxi e me empurrou lá dentro. Sentei no banco de tras e ela no da frente.

- Nos vamos para o shopping central! - Sango

- Ok. - Ele respondeu . No caminho ela não parava de tagarelar, e eu nem prestava atenção no que ela dizia , só ficava olhando para a cara de assustado do taxista.

- Chegamos! - Ela jogou o dinheiro na cara dele me puxou para a fora. O cara pisou fundo no acelerador e arrancou com o puxou meu pulso e começou a correr no meio da rua , com carro passando e buzinando.

- TÃO QUERENDO MORRER É? - Alguem disse.

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS? - Outro alguem gritou. Quando já estavamos na calçada ela deu dedo pra moça que fez o ultimo comentário,fazendo -a parar o carro e começar a nos perseguir.

-CORRE KAH - CHAN! - Saimos feito doidas no meio do shopping e quando a despistamos estavamos ofegantes e gargalhando muito.

- Sango, você é demais...

- Eu sei! - Disse ela batendo a mão confiante no peito. Fomos a uma loja de roupa. Eu fiquei olhando umas calças jeans e a Sango foi ver uns vestidos.

- Sango olha que linda e...Cade a Sango?.. MEU DEUS! - Isso porque não se deve deixar uma louca sozinha num shopping. Procurei e não a encontrava. Sai da loja e olhei para a vitrine. Se estão pensando que ela esta discutindo com o manequim dentro da vitrine , acertaram.

-Sango ! - Eu disse já dentro da vitrine tentando evitar uma plateia que já se formava. - SANGO PARA COM ISSO . -Eu puxava o braço dela.

- NÃO ATÉ ESSA ENGRAÇADINHA ME EXPLICAR COMO ELA COMBINA VERMELHO COM AMARELO E BOLINHAS!

-Sango,ta atraindo uma plateia!- Acontece que vermelho é a cor favorita da Sango e ela simplesmente não suporta que o combinem com amarelo... Um ser na plateia entrou na vitrine :

- Sango , para de discutir com o manequim ele não tem culpa ! - Era um menino alto,de ohos azuis,moreno com o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.


End file.
